


Scripts and Tickle Fights

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris and Faith [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Playing, Tickling, bothering chris, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Faith wants to spend time with Chris, but he's too focused on his script.





	Scripts and Tickle Fights

Chris twitches as he feels another poke at his ribs, refusing to let her distract him. He’s used to this game; Faith finishing a project before him, deciding that the best way to gloat is to make him take even longer, and succeeding by being the most adorable little pest in the world. This time he won’t let her win. He will last. He will-

“Agh!” He yelps, jerking forward when fingers dig into his ribs. He hears Faith’s giggles, and he twists, hauling her over the back of the couch as she squeals. Before he can retaliate she digs into his sides, making him yelp before bursting into laugher. He tries tickling her back- little minx, she knows he’s ticklish, the little brat- but she simply tickles underneath his arms, making him let out an unmanly squeal before giggling, accidentally falling on her but unable to stop writhing. “Stop!”

She giggles, enjoying a rare moment where he hasn’t gotten her first. The payback will undoubtedly be brutal, but now that he isn’t so stressed and tense over that script, she’s happy.


End file.
